


Peter’s Plan

by Takeitawaypenny



Series: Peter Parker’s second family. [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And a mode of transportation, Cute, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker is practically a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeitawaypenny/pseuds/Takeitawaypenny
Summary: Peter picks Michelle up for a date and Michelle’s little sister feels left out. So peter devises a plan to include her as well.





	Peter’s Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by my mom, whose brothers are both ten years older then her and when their girlfriends would come over she would think they were there to play with her. 
> 
> Please tell me if you like this or if you have any ideas for any other parts to add.

“Mj, Peter’s here!” 

Mrs. Jones says from the small kitchen where she was making dinner for the rest of the family. Mj had been waiting for Peter to knock ever since he called and asked her if she wanted to go on a last minute date. Apparently him and Ned were supposed to go see a movie and Ned bailed on him. 

Mj stands up and starts walking to answer the door. But is beaten to it when Lila comes out of nowhere and swings the door wide open. 

“Peter!! Pick me up! Pick me up! I didn’t know you were coming over.” Peter bends down and picks Lila up then places her on his hip. “Do you want to watch princess and the frog with me? It just started I can tell you what happed.” 

Mj interrupts before her little sister gets the chance to guilt her boyfriend into watching a movie with her. 

“Peter’s here to pick me up Lila we’re going to the movies. I’m sure he would love to watch a movie with you another time.” 

“Yeah Lila I would love that.” Peter places Lila back on the ground and ruffles her curls. He then bends down so that they are eye level and says. “Your sister and I are going to be late if we don’t leave now. But I’ll see you later. Okay?” 

“Okay Pete!” Lila throws her arms around Peters neck and hugs him. “Bye guys! Have fun!” 

“Bye Lila! Goodbye Mrs. Jones I’ll make sure I don’t get Mj back too late!” 

“That’s okay Pete you can keep her.” 

“Mom!”  
—————  
Peter and Mj are walking back from the movies. Mj has her arm around Peter’s shoulder and has tucked him into her side using her height to her advantage. It’s not very cold but she still appreciates the warmth of her vertically challenged boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry Lila pounced all over you earlier. She just gets really excited whenever you come over.” 

“It’s okay. I like it. It’s nice to feel loved.” 

Peter says as he nudges Mj with his arm, obviously teasing her. 

“Oh I’ll show you love!” 

Mj then starts attacking his face with kisses while tickling his sides. Peter’s laughing so hard she’s afraid he’s gonna pass out in the middle of the street. 

“Mj... Mj stop we’re in.. public!” Peter says between giggling and trying to catch his breath. 

“I thought you said you love feeling loved. How much more love can you get?” She relinquishes her hold on his sides and steps back so she can look at his very red face. Both from loss of air and embarrassment. 

“Sooo... I was wondering. And this might seem a little odd. But I want do to it so I thought I might as well ask you and she what you’d say...” 

“Pete. Get to the point.” 

“Iwaswonderingificouldtakelilaonalittlesisterdatesometime.” Peter mumbles out all at once. 

“Okay maybe try that again a little slower this time.” 

“I was wondering if I could take Lila on a little sister date?” Mj just stares at him with the most confused face. 

“What?” 

“It’d kinda be like a real date. We would dress up and go out somewhere. But since she’s kinda like my little sister and she actually is your little sister you would come too.” Peter looks up at her with his pleading little puppy dog eyes. 

“So basically your asking me if we can take my little sister on a date with us. And the point of that would be..” 

“I think it would be fun the three of us hanging out. And I’m sure Lila would love it so I’m kinda just counting on you. My beautiful girlfriend to say yes.” 

“Fine. Okay we can do that if you really want.” Mj says with a grin she then reaches out and grabs Peter by the jaw and kisses him. “That wasn’t very fair. You know flattery will get you everywhere with me.” 

Peter just shrugs and leans forward again for another kiss. 

————  
One week later 

*knock* *knock* 

“Mom?” Lila asks. “Who’s at the door?” 

“I don’t know honey. Why don’t you go answer it.” 

After her date last week Mj came home and told her mom about Peter’s idea. She agreed that Lila would love it and said that they could take Lila out the next Tuesday because her kindergarten ballet class was canceled. Mj told Peter that it was approved and he could go on with his planning. Which then led to many back and forth conversations between Mj and her boyfriend about where Lila would like to go. They finally decided on a late lunch at Lila’s favorite pizza place and then a walk around Central Park and maybe ice cream. 

Peter could hardly wait to tell Lila about it but both he and Mj decided it would be more fun if it was a surprise. Which is why he was now standing at the Jones’ door with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. 

The door flies open. 

“Peter!” 

Suddenly there is are little arms wrapped around his legs and a tiny head being knocked into his stomach. 

“Lila! Hello! I’m here to take you to lunch.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes really! These are for you.” Peter tells her as he hands her the flowers. He can see Mj and her mom standing in the hallway in front of him smiling and taking pictures of the cuteness. “We’re going to get pizza and go to the park. That sounds fun right?” 

“Yes!! Is Mj coming too?” 

“Mm hm” Peter nods then turns to give Mj a quick hug. “Are you ready to go? We don’t want to get to the park too late.” Peter asks his girlfriend. 

“Yep let me just get jackets for me and the little princess over here, then we can head out.” 

Mj grabs the jackets and heads back towards the door. Lila hugs her mother goodbye then runs back to Peter and raises her arms so that he’ll pick her up. Peter obliges. Then waves goodbye to Mrs.Jones. They walk out into the hallway and to the elevator of the apartment building. Soon they make it outside. 

They start the short walk towards the pizza place. Peter doesn’t ever put Lila down. Mj can hear Lila talking in Peter’s ear about a boy in her class that reminds her of Peter because he has brown hair too and he’s cute. When Lila realizes she called Peter cute out loud she blushes and hides her face in Peter’s shoulder. Peter tells her it’s okay that she thinks he cute because he thinks that’s she cute to because she looks like a miniature Michelle. And Mj just wants to run over and hug them both but thinks that neither would appreciate knowing that she was eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“Cuties look up. We’re here.” They both look over in Mj direction and then in front of them and see that they are standing right in front of the pizza place. 

“Lila I’m gonna put you down now so we can go eat.”

“Okay peter.” He lets Lila down and then she grabs his right hand. As they head in side Lila grabs Mj’s left hand so that she’s in the middle of them both and tells them to swing their arms so she can jump up the stairs.  
————— 

Lunch goes by perfectly. They all end up squeezing in one side of the booth at the restaurant because Lila doesn’t want to move from in between Peter and Mj. They order a large pizza for just the three of them knowing full well that Peter could eat the whole thing by himself if he needed to. 

After lunch they head towards Central Park. Lila has yet to relinquish her position between Peter and her sister and is enjoying telling them when to swing her so she can jump. 

When they get to the park the first thing Lila does is drags the teenagers to the swings so that they will push her. 

“I’m like spider-man!” Lila screams as she reaches the top of the arch that Mj has pushed her towards. Both Mj and Peter start laughing. 

“Yes you are Lila. Do you want to go to the slides now?” Peter asks he can tell Mj’s arms are getting tired. 

“No I want to swing like spider-man!” Peter just nods and takes Michelle’s place behind the swing so that she can have a break from pushing. 

“So Lila who is your favorite superhero.” Peter asks while looking over at Mj with a smug look on his face. He’s pretty sure he knows who Lila is going to say before she does. And it doesn’t surprise him when she says. 

“Spider-Man! Duh! He had the coolest powers and he helps everybody. He’s Michelle’s favorite too she told me.” 

“Oh is that so?” Peter asks and Mj glares at him. 

“Lila do you want to go get ice cream now before it’s too late.” Lila hops off the swing before Mj can even finish her question. She heads over to where they saw an ice cream truck on their way into the park. 

Peter pays for Lila’s spongebob popsicle and buys a Vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles for himself and Mj to share. 

They are almost halfway home when Peter looks over at Lila and can see she has finished her popsicle and now looks like she’s about to fall asleep walking. He puts his hands out to her and she jumps straight into his arms and leans her head on his shoulder. She’s asleep before they even reach the next block. 

When they finally reach Michelle’s apartment Peter says a quick hello to the rest of the Jones family and then makes his way to Lila’s room to put her to bed. As he lays her down he can hear her whisper a quiet thanks Peter. He tells her it was no problem and to go back to bed. 

When he walks back into the living room Mj stands up from the couch to walk him outside. As they reach the sidewalk Mj gives him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I had a really nice time tonight.” Mj tells him. “And I think Lila did too.” 

“So what you’re saying is I had a good idea.” 

“Yeah I guess I am. Thanks Peter for making her feel special.” 

“It’s no problem at all. Especially when it means I get to spend more time with her beautiful sister.” 

“Like I said Mr. Parker flattery will get you everywhere.” Mj then bends down and drawls him into a long kiss that leaves them both breathless at the end. 

Peter’s really happy that his plan worked out and even happier that he has these two Gorgeous girls in his life.


End file.
